Teacher's Pet
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: In order to put an end to the feud between Logan and his future self, a teenage Scott goes to extremes when he decides it's time to seduce Logan.


"Why don't they just get it over with already and end this once and for all?" teenage Scott Summers could hear the students' voices whispering after the latest altercation between his adult self and Wolverine had taken place. It had been enough to rock the school at it's core, to remind everyone of the ever present schism between the two mutant superpowers after they'd taken two very different paths. Not that Scott had really known much about it during his time in the future given that no one was really giving him any significant answers. All he'd learned was that his older self was shunned by society and by his peers for causing a 'mutant genocide' that he was yet to understand. From his perspective Hank's warning that had guided Scott and the others to the future had proven to be anything, but the way things really were. Instead the team had been torn apart, brought to feelings of suspicion and doubt in ways that Scott hadn't anticipated.

If only the Professor was there, then they'd know what to do, but he wasn't alive in this world. He was taken out by Scott's hand in a situation that teenage Scott still couldn't begin to comprehend. He'd tried to rationalize what was happening, to make sense of it, but each time he'd come up empty. Every time he thought he'd figured things out something shifted bringing him to the realization that he was absolutely clueless. However, he knew whatever had gone dramatically wrong had stemmed from the fact that his future self and Wolverine were at war with one another. No good had come out of their falling out, yet Scott realized it was the one thing still separating the X-Men from living up to the dreams Charles had for them.

"Maybe if Cyclops and Professor Logan had just gone to bed with one another years ago they'd stop being so macho and pigheaded about the situation," another random voice mused without realizing that Scott was within earshot.

"Are you kidding?" another student snorted, "Professor Logan would've torn him apart. There's no way that would've prevented any of what's still happening between them."

"I'll bet they were already doing it behind closed doors," another teen at the table they were seated at snorted.

"I doubt it," one voice within the group chimed in as well, "It doesn't seem plausible."

"Oh I don't know Professor Logan always seemed like he had been harboring feelings for him," the first student retorted with a casual shrug of her shoulders, "Think about it. You can't hate someone that intensely without some sort of passion involved in the process."

"Passion?" another student laughed, "I think it's more like hate sex in the making."

"Hate sex is a start," one student added, "Maybe they'd both be a lot happier and more open to figuring out what's right between them. If nothing else they'd be a lot less tense. Hell, you've seen the way Professor Logan looked at him. He's been practically begging for it for years."

"Yeah right. Can you imagine?" another student laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't want to," another voice in the group added.

"Even so you can't deny that strange vibe they gave off when they were together," a forth student noted, "I mean it's not like they haven't been giving each other fuck me eyes for years."

"How is that even possible considering Cyclops has a visor covering his eyes?" the original student questioned.

"Trust me. He was giving off the look. They're hot for each other," the forth student insisted, "Even Ms. Frost was well aware of that when she was here. Everyone was."

"Well, if nothing else it might've taken that stick out of Cyclops' ass sooner rather than later if they just went for it and fu…" the student stopped when one of the nameless group before Scott realized he was in the room. As usual they quickly turned away refusing to look at him before shuffling outside to get away from the feared freak from the past that walked the halls.

"Great," Scott groaned to himself thinking about what they'd said. Although their words weren't meant for him, he took them into consideration thinking about their suggestion. It was crude and absolutely inappropriate, yet in thinking about the way his future self and Logan were with one another, he couldn't help, but question their words. Making his way down the hallway, Scott pondered the situation in knowing that life as he knew it was over. Jean was no longer eager to speak with him. The rest of the team distrusted him despite their assurances that together they would figure everything out. Warren was gone and now…

"Scott," the present version of Hank pulled him from his thoughts. He turned around to see the man who had brought their group to the future standing before him looking pensive and agitated, "I was hoping we could talk."

"I don't think there's anything more to say," Scott frowned back at him, "You've put us here without any real explanation other than you wanted to make the other me suffer only he's not the one who is getting it from everyone. I am."

"Look," Hank began reaching out for Scott's arm when Scott started to turn away.

"No you look!" Scott snapped in recoil, "I don't know what the future brings for any of us because all that you've given me is one half truth after another."

"Scott," Hank's voice shifted when Logan entered the room and stepped over to where they were standing.

"Leave him alone Hank," Logan warned placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Hank seemed agitated, almost put off by Logan's suggestion, but instead of arguing he simply stepped forward reaching out to touch Scott's shoulder, "You alright Slim?"

"I'm fine," Scott pulled away from Logan with a frown as he felt the eyes of the others who were still in the room upon him. Remembering the conversation he'd walked in on before Hank's arrival Scott couldn't help, but frown, "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, I was just…" Logan began with an uneasiness upon him when Scott shifted on his feet.

"I don't know what it is with you and the future me Logan, but you really should try to work it out," Scott offered up with a shake of his head, "I don't know what he did, but…"

"That's right," Logan scowled immediately taking a step back, "You don't have any idea what he did, so for you to even think about lecturing me…"

"Forget about it," Scott threw his hands up in the air and sighed, "You're just as stubborn as he is."

"Scott," Logan opened his mouth to say something more when Scott turned away with a frown.

"Save it!" Scott snapped in response, "I'm not up to hearing it right now."

"_If they just went for it…"_ Scott could hear the words in his mind causing him to question his own sanity. In the time he was from that kind of behavior was unheard of. To even begin to imagine himself and Logan together in such an awkward position was nerve racking to say the least. The very idea indulging the words that the students had been gossiping about felt preposterous.

Even now as Scott moved through the hallways, he struggled to find a way to calculate a way to fix things. He thought about Jean and the others wishing like hell that together they could come up with a solution to what was happening. It was easier said than done as it was evidently clear that no one was ready to listen to Scott. They were just as afraid of him as the others after the future version of Hank had clued Jean in on just what kind of monster Scott had grown up to be. That in correlation with the wedding invitation Scott had handed to Jean had prompted her to avoid him like the plague, yet with all the concerns Scott had in his mind, he couldn't help, but think about her.

"Jean," he sighed wishing that he'd been able to tell her of his feelings before Hank had pulled them from their lives. It would've been so much easier if he had been brave enough to be honest with Jean. Maybe then she wouldn't have run away from him. Perhaps if he'd been bold enough to express his love for her, then she wouldn't be shunning him now at a time when he needed her the most. If only he had been the leader that Charles had wanted him to be, then none of this would be happening and…

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Scott heard Hank's voice calling out from around the corner of the hallway. Unlike the man he'd run into a short while earlier he was listening to the sound of Hank from his time. It was his friend, who perhaps could help him come to terms with what was happening inside of him. Feeling relief wash over him Scott rounded the corner preparing to say something to his friend.

"I'm so glad that you…" Scott's words came to an abrupt ending when he discovered Hank standing in the hallway with his thick, powerful arms around Jean's slender waist.

"I'm right here," Jean smiled up at Hank giving Hank that very look that Scott had once experienced himself. Much to his horror and dismay he watched in silence when his friend leaned forward to kiss the girl that Scott had secretly loved from their first meeting. Scott's heart sank when Jean stretched her arms out to squeeze at Hank's shoulder in encouraging the kiss.

"No," Scott whispered feeling as if everything he'd ever wanted was just out of his reach. With each lingering second Scott felt his dreams for the future slipping further out of his reach when it was clear that this future had cost him everything. He'd lost Jean before he even had a chance to be with her.

Unable to take another second of the scene taking place before him Scott quietly moved out of sight. His heart was pounding in his chest as he suddenly felt like an outsider in the life he was once meant for. Thoughtlessly he attempted to make his way out of the school, into the yard and away from the others. Tears threatened to overtake him from behind his ruby quartz lenses, but he kept pushing on. He'd been taught to be strong, to accept defeat and move forward in perfecting himself, but in realizing he'd lost Jean everything fell to pieces for him. Rushing out into the garden he found himself simply moving on, not quite sure of where he was going until finally he'd felt a thick, powerful hand on his shoulder.

"Scott," Hank's voice stopped him dead in his tracks when he looked up to discover the older version of the man he'd just witnessed kissing Jean beside him, "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Why?" Scott questioned wearily pulling away from Hank, "Why did you bring us here? What did I do to you for you to hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," Hank hesitated pondering his words, "but at the same time Scott…you need to be stopped. You've done horrible things. The crimes you've committed…"

"You keep talking about my crimes, but every time I leave this place I hear something different," Scott shuddered when Hank's eyes searched his again.

"You became a monster Scott. You killed Charles!" Hank snapped at him, "I had no choice, but to end this."

"How can you end what's already been done?" Scott questioned with a shake of his head, "How can I change the things that…?"

"There's a way," Hank moved in closer to him. His brow creased with something Scott couldn't quite read when his blue face seemed angrier than usual, "You might not be able to change your future self, but if you do something like now…"

"Like what?" Scott gulped down harder when Hank hovered over him.

"As much as it pains me to say this Scott," Hank hesitated, "you can see now there's no longer a place for you with the X-Men. Jean's moved on and the rest of us…we don't need you to lead us. If anything you've destroyed our hope for a future."

"No," Scott shook his head firmly, "I don't believe that."

"How can you not see things as they are? The proof is all around you?" Hank waved his arms around in the air, "Scott, if you don't stop this now, we'll never be free. We'll never be safe because you've caused the world to hate us."

"That's a lie," Scott argued with him, "All of this is a lie Hank."

"Is it?" Hank questioned raising a speculative brow, "Jean hates you. Everyone else is afraid of you. What good do you think you can really do by sticking around Scott?"

"Things are confusing right now, but…" Scott stammered when he thought to watching Hank and Jean kissing each other.

"If you really care about the rest of us, you'll disappear Scott. You'll walk away from the X-Men before it's too late."

"I'm not walking away from anything," Scott replied defiantly. With a glare he stood up taller, puffing his chest out and walking forward to move past Hank.

"You don't have a choice Scott," Hank's thick hand gripped at Scott's arm, "Either you go away on your own or you'll find out that things will wind up becoming much worse for you."

"Was that a threat Hank?" Scott questioned turning around to look over his shoulder at the man who had initially begged for his help.

"I think it would be best for all of us if you were gone Scott," Hank released him with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Unfortunately for you Hank," Scott decided with an angry huff, "I don't give a damn what you think is best right now. You brought me here and whether you want me to be or not, I'm not leaving until I make things right for everyone. You're stuck with me, so deal with it."

"Scott," Hank opened his mouth to say something more when Scott raised his hand to his visor in warning.

"We're finished here," Scott snarled turning his back to Hank now that it was painfully clear that he needed to find a solution to all of their problems sooner rather than later. If his older self wasn't going to be cooperative, then Scott would sure as hell find another way to ensure that things were set back to what they should be even if it meant crossing into territory that he hadn't been ready to indulge before.

"Scott," he heard another voice call out to him when he discovered Professor Kitty approaching him with a small scowl on her features, "Where have you been? You were supposed to meet the others in the Danger Room for practice and…"

"I had things to do," Scott answered with a scowl.

"Things," she repeated disapprovingly, "That's not an acceptable answer Scott."

"Neither is everyone telling me that my older self is a monster when I've yet to see proof of all the harm I've done to our kind," Scott blurted out when his frustrations got the best of him, "Everyone keeps telling me how wrong I am, but I feel as if I'm missing a huge part of the picture. There's something everyone isn't telling me."

"Scott, right now I don't think it's the time to discuss that. We need to work on your training and…" Kitty began with a pensive expression.

"Would everyone stop trying to skirt around the truth and just be honest with me? Why did I kill Charles Xaiver and what is it exactly that everyone thinks I'm going to do to end life for our kind?" Scott questioned desperately, "Why is everyone giving me only half truths?"

"Scott, it's complicated and…" Kitty attempted to backpedal.

"Is it because of what happened with Professor Logan and I? Is that why everything fell apart?" Scott inquired thinking back to what the others had said about him when they hadn't though he'd been listening, "Did he and I breaking apart cause this?"

"Scott," Kitty frowned.

"Is my leaving him what created this tension with everyone? Is that why The Professor is dead?" Scott pushed her further, "Are Professor Logan and I bitter enemies or…?"

"Or what?" Kitty questioned when Scott frowned.

"It doesn't matter," he finally decided taking a step back, "It doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Scott," Kitty called out to him, "look if you want answers maybe it's time you talk to Logan."

"Why?" Scott questioned with a scowl, "Why should I believe he has anything more to say to me than the rest of you have said?"

"It's just…your relationship with Logan is…" Kitty bit down on her lower lip, "complicated."

"Why?" Scott inquired, "Because we hate each other or because there's something more to the animosity?"

"Like what?" Kitty feigned innocence in the response, but Scott was suddenly aware of how uncomfortable she appeared to be.

"We weren't always enemies, were we?" Scott prompted her further, "He didn't always hate me, did he?"

"No," she shook her head and sighed, "you were friends once. Then again friends might be too strong of a word, but at the same time…you didn't always hate each other."

"Did he and I ever…?" Scott stopped himself when his face grew flushed with embarrassment, "Never mind. I'll go to training now."

"Scott," Kitty opened her mouth to say something more, but found herself at a loss.

"I get it," Scott threw his arms in the air, "It's complicated. I understand."

Adjusting the dials on the shower Scott tried to still the questions in his mind. Even after talking to the others he was still conflicted—still confused about the course of action to take in dealing with the problems the future presented to him. However, after a few hours of contemplation, he simply opted to take some time for himself that included a long night in the Danger Room followed with a shower. As the water poured out over him, he adjusted his goggles making sure to keep them in place when he moved forward. The first spray of the water ran down his back pouring liquid heat over his skin with each hiss the showerhead made above him. With a sigh he tipped his head allowing the warmth to envelope his body, to melt the tension away in his pale skin when he heard the sound of footsteps from the other end of the locker room.

"A little late for a shower, isn't it Slim?" he heard Logan's voice question rousing him from his moment of quiet. Standing up straighter he thought about the man behind him watching and waiting for a response. Tension coiled in his spine making him think about the things he'd learned of his future interactions with Logan. They'd seemed so volatile, so intense yet the more he'd found himself playing around with the suggestion the others had made about ending the feud between his future self and Logan, the more he found himself suddenly very on edge.

"I told you not to call me that," Scott answered stiffly, not bothering to turn around and face the man who had been on his mind for the last few days. Instead he simply reached for the soap in front of him pretending that he hadn't been suddenly shaken by the idea of Logan invading his private time and catching him in a moment of vulnerability.

"Right," Logan half laughed, mocking him with his tone when Scott listened to the sound of Logan moving to the showers as well. He settled in a few feet away from Scott and reached for the dials that were two away from the showerhead that Scott presently stood under, "I forgot about how touchy you were on that particular subject."

"I'm not touchy," Scott sneered tipping his head to the side and facing Logan with a frown. He wanted to say something sharp and biting, but instead he found that his gaze had fallen, dropping down to the root of Logan's overwhelming masculinity. Even in a state of relaxation it was on the verge of being obscene with the thick, dark hair over his body creating a trail to his massive length. It was enough for Scott to let out a gasp when he clenched his soap tighter than before.

"Right," Logan simply smirked before stepping underneath the spray in front of him, "whatever you say Slim."

"Listen Logan," Scott snapped realizing he'd had enough of the teasing, "I realize that you hold some kind of illusion of power over me right now, but when I get back to my time…"

"You'll what?" Logan mused with a hint of a grin carrying over his lips, "You'll tell Chuck to keep his distance from me in bringing me around? Good luck with that."

"No, that's not what I…" Scott's words tapered off when he watched Logan lather up his own chest. His thick fingers moved in circular motions, squeezing and pushing suds over the warm muscle. Without a second thought Logan turned around offering his back to Scott when Scott found himself staring at the man he'd been uneasy about since his arrival. Now, however, as Scott stood behind Logan seeing the man in front of him on full display brazen and unashamed of his nudity Scott found himself met by a new sensation inside of him.

"Whatever Slim," Logan's fingers pushed up over his shoulder, rubbing the suds into his skin when Scott took a bold step towards him determined to lay out the foundation of how things were going to go between them from here on out.

"I mean it Logan. I don't want you calling me Sli…" Scott's words were brought to an abrupt ending when Logan spun around once again with lightening quick reflexes to seize Scott by his shoulders. In an instant Scott found himself pinned up against the shower wall, breathless and oddly aroused by Logan's presence before him.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you Slim," Logan warned with a snarl as Scott found himself increasingly aware of the sudden feelings stirring up inside of him. With a gulp he felt himself uneasy and restless when Logan inched in closer to him, "I might not be so forgiving if you say something I don't like."

"Did you ever have sex with me Logan?" Scott blurted out catching Logan off guard with his questioning.

"What?" Logan blinked back at him with a snarl, "What did you just say?"

"Did you ever have sex with me?" Scott repeated gulping down harder when the thought of what he was asking carried over him, "It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"Why would you even begin to ask that?" Logan questioned releasing Scott and turning away from him to move underneath the showerhead again.

"Because I want to know," Scott asserted giving Logan another uneasy once over, "I need to know if…"

"Those kind of questions are bound to open up the doors to things you'll wish you didn't know," Logan frowned tipping his head back over his shoulder to give Scott another look, "I think you should go to bed Scott."

"I think you should stop treating me like a child," Scott scowled folding his arms in front of his chest, "I have a right to know what my future holds in store for me."

"You don't need to know those kind of things," Logan frowned back at him, "That's not why you're here."

"No?" Scott inquired raising a curious brow, "Then why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," Logan conceded when his gaze dropped down over the damp lines of Scott's body. Without realizing it Logan licked his lower lip indicating an interest in what he saw before him.

"_So maybe there is some truth to the rumors,"_ Scott thought to himself when he took a shaky step forward, "I asked you a simple question Logan."

"There's nothing simple about that answer Scott," Logan gulped down harder than Scott had anticipated him doing. His eyes were everywhere, but on Scott's when he attempted to turn away again to evade Scott's questioning.

"Logan," Scott reached out behind shaky hands to squeeze at Logan's wrist tightly. He gripped Logan's skin feeling the damp heat beneath his fingertips when another pressing thought carried over him. Gulping down to fight the ball of nerves in his stomach, Scott felt his throat go dry with nervousness, "Do you…do you want to?"

"What?" Logan questioned tensing up when he forced himself to face Scott again.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Scott replied attempting to sound as if it was the most natural question in the world. He released Logan's wrist allowing it to drop down at his side as he stood before Logan naked and waiting for a response, "Well?"

"As in right now?" Logan questioned thoughtlessly when he offered Scott a long, ravenous perusal.

Scott nodded, "If that's what you would like."

"What would you like?" Logan questioned making a small movement towards Scott.

"I'd like to fix things-to end this war between us," Scott stated plainly when he forced himself to face down Logan, "Whatever it takes…"

"Whatever it takes," Logan's lips curved upward in the beginnings of a smirk, "Slim, what do you know about any of this?"

"I've done research," Scott replied with a small scowl, "and if you'd like me to demonstrate, then…"

"No," Logan shook his head firmly, "that won't be necessary. The way I see it we both know that this is a first for you. You haven't even touched Jean yet, have you?"

"I don't want to talk about Jean," Scott curled his lip in protest.

"Good because neither do I," Logan decided reaching out to wrap his large, powerful hand around the back of Scott's neck to curl him in closer. As their lips were a fraction of an inch apart Logan stiffened beside Scott contemplating his words carefully, "To answer your question, yes, yes I want to have sex with you just like I did back before I left the other you."

"So we were…," Scott found himself at a loss when he thought about the things he'd overheard in the atrium earlier in the day.

"We were," Logan nodded once again, "but it wasn't sweet. It wasn't romantic or anything even remotely close to what you'd imagine it being."

"Neither is this," Scott decided reaching out with shaky hands to touch the side of Logan's face, "This is means to an end for us."

"Meaning you screw me and I end this war with the other you?" Logan raised a speculative brow.

"I know you want me Logan," Scott blurted out moving in closer to him, "I can see it now more than ever. After what you said…"

"You think that I'll screw him over by screwing you?" Logan arched a speculative brow.

"I think putting an end to the tension between us is important," Scott gulped down harder when he felt Logan's overwhelming presence hovering over him. In the blink of an eye Logan had him pinned up against the shower wall with his mouth pushed in so close that Scott could almost taste the warmth of Logan's lips upon him.

"So you'll what? You'll give yourself to me and then…?" Logan's words trailed off. He pushed one hand up into Scott's damp, dark hair twisting his thick fingers through the short strands. The movement was harder than Scott anticipated causing Scott to let out a tiny yelp. Logan jerked Scott's head back roughly before his mouth moved over the side of Scott's neck in a slow, predatory slide.

"I'll give you what you want Logan," Scott hissed behind gritted teeth.

Behind his goggles Scott kept his eyes closed tightly knowing that he was about to change things for himself. With his pulse pounding furiously Scott pushed his hands back into the shower wall, gripping it tightly. Logan seemed to be relishing the moment taking the time to memorize Scott's scent. With each movement he made hovering over Scott, Scott felt his abdomen tremble, his mind running wild with what his compromise would mean to the future.

"You'll give me anything I want, huh Slim?" Logan's words were dark, almost dangerous even when Scott felt the slide of Logan's tongue over the side of his neck. It was rough and bristling, firm and commanding when Logan's teeth sank into Scott's flesh just below Scott's racing pulse point.

"Absolutely," Scott gulped down harder. Suddenly he found himself wishing like hell that he'd been more prepared for what was inevitably going to follow.

In an instant he found himself playing out a million and one different scenarios all spun from what he'd discovered on the strange thing called the internet after one of the students had offered to provide him with a crash course on modernizing himself. In the process he'd discovered porn and even with the level of embarrassment he'd felt in watching it, there was something about it that he'd felt would appeal to Logan. Some of it was rather explicit and in thinking about their situation Scott began to ponder what course of action he would take to entice Logan.

"Get down on your knees," Logan instructed pulling Scott from his thoughts long enough to bring him crashing forward into reality.

"Here?" Scott questioned feeling Logan's hand upon his shoulder.

"Right here," Logan nodded pushing Scott onto the tiled flooring of the shower.

In an instant Scott found himself eye level with the very part of Logan that had been intimidating him. He gulped down harder imagining what crossing the line with Logan would mean now that he'd offered himself up to his future rival.

"Have you ever tasted anything like this before?" Logan questioned bringing his right hand over his overwhelming manhood.

Scott simply shook his head finding himself at a loss of words when Logan grew impossibly longer, somehow becoming even more intimidating than Scott had anticipated when he'd first laid out his explicit offer.

"Logan," Scott opened his mouth to say something when Logan simply reached out to push the fingers of his left hand in between Scott's parted lips. He pushed in deeper causing Scott to gag at the invasion. Scott, however, soon understood and took the lead in remembering what he'd seen on the computer. His lips closed around Logan's fingers sucking down upon them while Logan pumped them inside of Scott's mouth over and over again.

"You really think you're ready for this?" Logan questioned almost mocking him.

Scott remained silent simply sucking down harder on Logan's fingers. The movement caused Logan to groan and arch his head back. His body seemed impossibly taut, rigid and pulsating with life in ways Scott hadn't even thought to comprehend. Looking to the way Logan stroked himself Scott felt himself suddenly turned on, surprisingly eager to compromise himself for more than just the sake of the future. As if on cue Logan suddenly began to pump his fingers into Scott's mouth, faster, mimicking the movements his hand made over his own distended flesh.

"I should pound you into the wall right now," Logan snarled pushing his fingers deeper into Scott's mouth, "I should force you to take this down until you're begging me to stop."

Scott's heart started to race at the sound of Logan's words.

"After that I should fuck you," Logan concluded with a tight scowl, "I should take you back to my room and fuck you raw until you feel me for days on end after we're together."

With the water still on overhead Scott felt his face grow hot, his mind filling in the pieces of the suggestion Logan had tossed out at him. However, just before Scott found himself convinced that Logan would follow through on his words, Logan abruptly pulled his fingers out of Scott's mouth.

"It's what I should do," Logan explained with a tightness in his voice, "but I'm not going to."

"What?" Scott questioned as Logan took a step back. The movement in itself seemed painful.

Logan's aroused form was still front and center with Scott on his knees, yet Logan placed a distance between them in reaching for the towel that Scott had collected for himself. Silently Logan wrapped it around his own waist before approaching Scott again. Saying nothing Logan reached for the dials on the shower to twist them off.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Scott," Logan explained reaching down to pull Scott up off of the ground. For an instant their eyes connected even behind Scott's goggles when Logan closed the distance between them, "Not like this."

"But…" Scott opened his mouth to protest only to feel Logan's lips crashing down upon his, kissing him with a force unlike anything Scott had experienced. In an instant Scott felt Logan's towel fall to the ground bringing their naked bodies together. Logan's arm suddenly snaked around Scott's lean waist, pulling Scott in against his chest with a sudden urgency. His tongue was lashing out at Scott's, kissing him with an almost bruising force until finally Logan tore his mouth away from Scott's leaving him breathless.

"When I have you," Logan clarified brushing his thumb over Scott's swollen bottom lip, "it won't be because of compromise or you trying to barter for the future with me. It'll be because you want it."

"I do want it Logan," Scott found himself speaking up desperately in spite of his initial thoughts on the situation.

"Not enough," Logan leaned in to kiss Scott once again. It was a brief, chaste tease of his lips and tongue until Logan abruptly severed the connection between them, "but when you're ready you know where to find me."

"Logan," Scott opened his mouth to say something more, anything to dispel the disappointment growing inside of him. However, in watching Logan's retreat Scott found himself met by a whole new set of thoughts in realizing that his plans had gone terribly awry.

"Goodnight Slim," Logan muttered moving out of the showers and speaking the nickname that Scott had found himself loathing more and more during his time at the school. However, as Scott raised his hand to his lips remembering what it felt like to have Logan kissing him, he found that he suddenly didn't mind it nearly as much as he should have. Suddenly everything he'd thought he'd known about himself had changed in ways he wasn't quite sure he would want to turn away from ever again.


End file.
